Mobile handsets are capable of operating in multi-modes of operation wherein the handset may operate within, for example, an LTE (long-term evolution) network environment and another network communications environment such as a CDMA (code division multiple access) network. Existing topologies involving phones capable of operating in an LTE network and a CDMA network, have issues where unscrupulous individuals may utilize loop holes caused by the interactions between the mobile equipment communicating over the LTE and CDMA networks and the UICC (universal integrated chip card) card that enables communications through the mobile equipment. Most UICC cards include the functionalities necessary for a mobile device to communicate on an LTE network. However, functionalities enabling communications on a CDMA network are included upon the mobile equipment and does not necessarily require the use of information stored upon the UICC card. In this environment, the mobile equipment may work perfectly well within a CDMA network without requiring the inclusion of a UICC card within the mobile equipment. Alternatively, the UICC card could be inserted within a non-authorized mobile equipment to enable the non-authorized equipment to obtain LTE connectivity. These loop holes can create a number of undesirable issues for a service provider.
In a first situation, the UICC cards of two different subscribers could become interchanged wherein the cards were utilized within valid active network phone of the other subscriber. This could occur, for example, when the pair of subscribers were purchasing a subscription within a network store. Valid UICC cards and mobile devices could be obtained at the store and the UICC card of one subscriber could inadvertently be placed within the mobile device of the other subscriber. The UICC card/mobile device combination would work perfectly well, but the wrong subscriber's account would be charged for the air time used by the person having the inadvertently switched card and vice versa.
In another situation, an active UICC card could be placed within a non-active mobile communications device in order to provide LTE network access via the non-active device. Since all components necessary to communicate via the LTE network are located upon the UICC card, this configuration would enable LTE network access through the non-active mobile communications device while the separate active mobile communications device initially associated with the UICC card could be used solely for CDMA network access since all of the CDMA required network component are located upon the active mobile communications device. Thus, an unscrupulous subscriber could actually have two active devices on the network, namely, an LTE network communication device including the active LTE card and the non-active mobile communication device and the active mobile communication device on a CDMA network. A final problem that could arise is if the LTE card was used in conjunction with a LTE modem to provide data-only access to an LTE network via the UICC card. This is undesirable as it may cause undesired bandwidth usage on the LTE network.
Thus, there is a need for some manner for limiting the access of a UICC card such that the card will operate only with a single mobile communications device, and similarly, the mobile communications device will only operate with a single UICC card.